This application claims no priority.
The invention relates to carrying cosmetics, and particularly to a cosmetic holder for carrying and organizing cosmetics thereby providing ease in locating a particular cosmetic item from a selection when the ability to see the cosmetics or concentrate fully on finding a particular cosmetic may be hindered.
Cosmetics come in all shapes and sizes, and are ubiquitous in the lives of many people including stage performers, field news reports, and many of ordinary women. Often times, cosmetics are applied in situations where the person is unable to devote their full attention to applying the cosmetic, or makeup. For instance, a news reporter in a vehicle rushing to the site of a new story may be applying makeup while looking out the window watching the action of the story unfold. Another instance is when a woman is putting on lipstick as she drives to work. Still another instance is when a stage performer has marred their makeup while coming off stage, and the makeup must be re-touched (corrected) before going back on stage in a short period of time.
In the event the person desiring to put on makeup is unable to devote their full attention to locating and applying the cosmetic item, each of the cosmetics ideally is located easily. As is the more common case, a purse or makeup bag will contain a number of lipsticks, eyeliners, lip-glosses, lip-balms, and other cosmetic items. The person who is, for instance, operating a motor vehicle and is simultaneously searching for a lipstick in a purse will oftentimes grab the first one that is found in a bag, examine it, determine it is not the desired lipstick, put it back, and reach for another until finding the desired lipstick (or other cosmetic item). Oftentimes, the cosmetic items are strewn about within a woman""s pocketbook or purse, along with a variety of other things carried in the purse. The other items in the purse make it more difficult to find the desired, loose cosmetic, as well as the loose cosmetics make finding the other items in a purse or pocketbook more difficult to quickly locate without requiring a great share of a person""s attention.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, a cosmetic holder including a band with at least two loops sized for cosmetic items and securing the cosmetic items within the cosmetic holder is disclosed. The cosmetic holder may be comprised of cloth, and preferably elastic cloth where the cosmetic items are secured such that a user may simply remove or insert the cosmetic items, and where the cosmetic items otherwise remain secured. The loops may be sized for different sized cosmetic items. The cosmetic items ideally include a cap and a body, and the loops are sized for securing the cap.
The cosmetic holder may include a covering, and the covering may cover the lateral portions of the band and may cover the portion of the loops through which the cosmetic item extends. In such an embodiment, the cosmetic items may be inserted into the loops of the cosmetic holder, and the covering may permit insertion of the cosmetic items to a proper extent. The covering may be of a variety of materials, such as cloth or leather.
The cosmetic holder may include information on the surface of the cosmetic holder. The information may include identifying information of the cosmetic item secured therein, identifying information as to source or origin of the cosmetic holder, or identifying information as to source or origin of the cosmetic item. The cosmetic holder may include aesthetic decoration on the surface of the cosmetic holder. The cosmetic holder may include a clip for securing the cosmetic holder.
In accordance with a second aspect of the present invention, in combination with cosmetic items where one of the cosmetic items includes a cap and a body, a cosmetic holder including an elastic band with at least two loops, the loops sized for cosmetic items and securing cosmetic items within the cosmetic holder, the cosmetic items being secured such that a user may simply remove or insert the cosmetic items but the cosmetic items otherwise remain secured, the loops being sized for securing said cap, is disclosed. The cosmetic holder of the combination may include a covering that covers the lateral portions of the band and covers the portion of the loops through which the cosmetic item extends, where the cosmetic items are inserted into the loops of the cosmetic holder, and where the covering permits insertion of the cosmetic items such that the cap is secured and the body may be easily removed for using the cosmetic item. The cosmetic holder of the combination may include information on the surface of the cosmetic holder. The cosmetic holder of the combination may include aesthetic decoration on the surface of the cosmetic holder.